The present invention relates to a therapeutic agent for tinea. More particularly, the present invention relates to a therapeutic agent for tinea, which comprises a tea extract as a main component.
As diseases caused by the parasitism of tinea fungus (filamentous fungus belonging to the genus Trichophyton), there can be mentioned tinea pedis (foot ringworm), tinea capitis (head ringworm), tinea corpis (body ringworm), tinea cruris (inguinal ringworm), tinea manis (hand ringworm), tinea unguim (nail ringworm) and tinea scrotis. These diseases are generally called "tinea", a kind of skin diseases peculiar to men. Iodine tincture, salicylic acid vaseline, tar paste, Griseofulvin ointment, ichthyol/zinc oxide oil, aqueous boric acid and other medicines are known as therapeutic agents for remedy of tinea. However, the therapeutic effects of these agents are not satisfactory, and it often happens that even if tinea is once seemingly cured, it recurs and becomes chronic. Moreover, direct external application of these agents to the affected parts involves troubles such as toxicity and skin irritation. Therefore, development of an effective therapeutic agent for tinea, which can be applied to the affected parts with safety, is eagerly desired.